The One Where Joey and Phoebe go to Six Flags
by JoeyRachel4Eva
Summary: Emma has cold feet when Ross and Rachel takes her to get her braces. Joey and Phoebe go on a suprising adventure when Monica gives them tickets to go to Six Flags. Monica and Chandler go to the Geller's place and end up being miss welcomed; M/C COMPLETE


The One Where Emma Gets Her braces.

Opening Scene:

(Coffee house; Everyone is sitting in their usual seats. There is one more seat added for Emma. She is sitting next to her mom on the couch.)

Monica: Um, Guys.. (holding up two tickets) I have these tickets to go to Six Flags, but I remembered that me and Chandler are going to my parents house for dinner. So..

Phoebe: (Yelling) I'd love to go! (Taking the tickets off the coffee table)

Monica: (Looking around the group) You know.. There's one more left.. I don't want all my money to go to waste.

Ross: What? Wait.. Why would you buy Six Flags tickets.. (Reads the ticket) This morning! (Monica Looks embarrassed) If you know you had plans with Mom and Dad?!

(Everyone looks a Monica and waits for a response) Monica: Ok, Fine! Cousin Julie dropped them off and begged us to take them, and you know how emotional she gets when we don't accept her gifts!.. And I couldn't say no!

Chandler: You couldn't just lie, could you?! (Looking at her)

Ross: (looking at Chandler) Or.. You could've told the truth, (Turns to Monica)and nobody would be a bad ass.

Monica: I'm sorry but I have an uncontrollable need to please people! (Embarrassed)

Phoebe: Mon.. don't worry, I'll take them. (looks around the group) Anyone want to come with me? (Looks at Rachel) How about you, Rach? You know you love the carrousel!

(Everyone looks at Rachel is disbelief) Joey: um.. The Carrousel..?

Rachel: (looking at Joey) Yes, Joey. The carrousel. (Everyone is still staring at her in disbelief) What's wrong with the carrousel?

Ross: Rach.. (leans forward and whispered near her) Babies, and little kids ride the carrousel..

Emma: (Looks at Ross) Hey! I ride the carrousel!

Ross: I know, that's my point.. (Rachel looks hurt)

Rachel: but they're.. fun!

Joey: Rach.. They go like 3miles per hour! (Takes a bite of his Bagel) You know what's fun? (Stuffed mouth) Roller Coasters!

Monica (Laughing) Yea right! Rachel on a roller coaster? Like that would ever happen!

Rachel: (Offended) Hey! I could ride a rollercoaster!

Monica: Okay! Then go with Phoebe!

Rachel: I can't!

Chandler: Because You're scared?

Rachel: (Stroking Emma's hair) I have to take Emma to the dentist to get her braces today.

Ross: Oh that's right! (Looks at Emma) You nervous?

Emma: Me? No Way! Only Babies are scared of the dentist! Not 12 year olds!

Phoebe: So nobody's coming with me? (offering the tickets)

Joey: Hey, I'll go!

Rachel: But you're coming to the dentist with us!

Joey: (Mad) But I'm not even the one getting the braces! My teeth are perfectly normal (Smiles and shows everyone)

Ross: (Turns to Rachel) Hey, Rach. How about I go with you guys?

Rachel: (Turns to Joey totally ignoring His question) But Joey! You're her step dad, you should at least come with us to celebrate this special day!

Joey: (Confused) Special day?! It's like a pipe in a person's mouth which sucks all the saliva, a medal kind of razor which shaves a person's tooth!

Emma: (Starts to shiver at the thought; everyone looks at her) See.. (Trembled voice) I'm perfectly fine..

Rachel: (begging) Come on Joey.. (Joey makes a sad puppy eyes and pouts his lips) Fine! (Looks at Ross) Ok.. Sure, Ross. You can come! (Turns to Joey) GO ride your stupid, scary, high,100 miles per hour, medal, big, roller coaster!

OPENING CREDITS

(Monica and Chandler are sitting in the Gellar's living room waiting for them)

Monica: ok, Chandler.. You ready? (fixing her dress)

Chandler: Honey.. It's not like the president is coming.

Monica: I know but.. It's my parent's house. And You're here (Chandler glares a her)

Jack and Judy Gellar: (walking in the living room) Hi..!

Judy: Hello, Chandler (shaking his hand; Goes over to Monica to say 'hi' but stares a her instead; Leans forward and whispers in jack's ear) Jack.. Look at this.. (Jack looks at Monica then back at Judy) Um.. Monica.. You look.. Big..?

Jack: have you been eating those double-stuff Oreos Again? (Turns to Judy) I told you It would happen again!

Monica: (Tapping on Jack's Shoulder) Um, Dad. (Jack turns around) I'm not fat I'm..

Chandler: (Interrupts Monica; and Gasps) (Sarcastically) Your not?!

Monica: (Glares at him) I'm pregnant.

Jack: Oh, wow! (Hugs Monica)

Judy: (Jack and Monica release their hugs and Monica turns to Judy and waits for a hug form her) Oh god.. Not another one. (Stares at her stomach)

( Six Flags Great Adventure)

Phoebe: (Exiting the ride, 'El Toro') Wow!! That was so fun! (Turns to Joey) Lets do it again!

Joey: (Looks up at the coaster then at Phoebe) ugh.. I don't know..

Phoebe: (Disappointed) Awe, Come one, Joey!

Joey: (Looks back up at the coaster) Ok!

Worker: (They walk up to the short line; They finally reach up to the man.) Um.. Sir. (Stops Joey Before getting on the coaster) You Can't have drinks on the ride.

Joey: (looks at his drink in his hand then at the man) Oh, come on, dude! I have no where to put it! .. (The man stares at him) Plus I won it at the little gun-game-thing (Gesturing to the arcade)

Worker: I'm sorry. But it's against the rules.

Joey: (Pissed off) What rules?! (The man points to the sign next to Joey's head) Oh, Please!! I don't want to waste a perfectly good drink!

A chorus of 'Come on's, Move and Hurry up!' came from the line behind them.

Worker: I'm sorry sir, but No!

Joey: What if I keep it in my coat pocket?

Worker: No!

Joey: What if.. (Phoebe takes the bottle from Joey, takes off the cap and pours it on the ground)

Phoebe: there we go! (Looks at the man) Are we fine now? (The worker clears his throat and points to the sign again which reads, 'No beverages anywhere around or on Ride. If so, Please throw it in the nearest trash can or clean the mess made) Oh, Crap!

(The Gellar's House; Everyone is sitting in the dinner table eating, and Jack telling jokes)

Jack: … So the student gets caught peeing in the class by the teacher and goes like, 'The Bathroom?! I Thought you said the Math room!' (Jack starts to laugh. Nobody is laughing but him)

Judy: Um, Jack? Can you go get the deserts?

Chandler: Deserts? Really? What do you have?

Judy: Peanut butter pecan cake. (Looks at Monica) I made it myself.

Chandler: (Disgusted) Really..?

Monica: (She puts one hand on her stomach and looked at Judy) Uh, Mom? (Judy stares at her) I'm sorry.. But the baby's not really into Peanut Butter.

Judy: (Confused) The baby?

Monica: Yes, mom! The baby (points to her stomach)

Judy: But you love peanut butter Pecan Cake!

Monica: Well, ok, But if you don't mind be throwing up in your bathroom all nightlong.

Jack: (Disgusted) Still want me to bring the deserts? (Judy nods and Jack heads to the kitchen)

Judy: Wow.. The baby is.. Well..

Monica: (Glares at her) What…? What is that suppose to mean?!

Judy: Nothing.. It's just..

Monica: (Gets mad) No! Come On Mom! Say it!

Chandler: (Whispers to Judy) Hormones.. (Pulls Monica's arm) Come on, Honey.. Calm down.

Monica: (To Judy) What is it, huh?

Judy: It's just you.. (Looks At Monica up and down) A mom..

Monica: What is that suppose to mean?! I'm not a 'Mom' type of person to you? Cause mom, I have two 8 year olds at home!

Jack: (From the kitchen) Monica! We have some left over strawberry cake from Ana-Marias's wedding if you want some!

Monica: (Calms down a bit) But that was like 2 weeks ago!

Jack: (Walks in and stares at Monica than at Judy in disbelief) But this never stopped her before.

COMMERCI|AL BREAK-

(The dentist office; Emma, Rachel, and Ross are in the waiting room.)

Rachel: (Reading vogue) Wow! 50% off at Gucci!

Ross: (Picks up a magazine off the table) Hey, Rach. Why don't you try reading something like this. (Shows her the magazine)

Rachel: (Takes the magazine from him and begins to read it) 'Need some help finding your true love. Sign up now to find someone single in your area'? Ross, I'm married! (Throws it on his lap)Why don't you read it?!

Ross: (Mad) Fine! (Looks through the magazine) I have a girlfriend, you know?

Rachel: Oh god..

Ross: Oh what's wrong? Are you jealous?

Rachel: (Putting her magazine down; annoyed) Wow! It's 10 years ago! (Glares at Ross then continues to read)

Doctor: (Entering the room) Emma Greene..?

Rachel: (Emma got up from her Chair and Rachel hugged her) This is it! You ready honey? (Emma nods) okay.. (Rachel sits down and begins to get emotional as she watched her daughter enter the room)

Ross: Wow.. If you're going to be this emotional, don't invite me to her graduation!

Rachel: (Wipes her eyes then looks at Ross) Hey, You're the one who wanted to come in the first place!

(Amusement park)

Joey: (Waiting in line to go on 'Kingda Ka') Phoebe! Come on! Don't be such a baby!

Phoebe: (Shivering) And this is coming from the guy who was too scared to ride the Rock n' Roller Coaster at Disney World.

Joey: I'm sorry, but I get claustrophobic in the dark!

Phoebe: (Confused) In The dark? You get claustrophobic in tight spaces!

Joey: The.. Um.. The uh.. (Stammering) The seat belt is too tight around my waist!

Phoebe: The shoulder harness?

Joey: Yea… that. (They Reach the front of the line) You ready?

Phoebe: (One of the Coasters comes back in top speed and The people start getting off; A lot of their faces are red)… Not really.

Joey: Phoebe, you'll be fine! (The gate opened. Joey sat in his seat and Phoebe sat beside him)

Phoebe: Oh,man! I can feel my blood start to boil.. (Joey gave her a disgusted look)

Phoebe: (The harness comes down on their shoulders as the car begins to move farther into the tracks. The coaster stops. She looks up at the tracks) How tall is that?

Joey: (Excited) 450 ft (A Terrified looks is on Phoebe's face.)

Suddenly a intercom announced something: Arms down; lean back; Hold on!

Joey: You excited?

Phoebe: (Grabs the handles on the harness tightly) not really..

Joey: (Counting backwards) In 5 , 4, 3, (Phoebe Shut Her eyes tightly) 2, 1 (Suddenly, they are shot off like a space shuttle)

(The Gellar's House; Monica and Judy are cleaning the table)

Monica: Mom? Can I ask you something?

Judy: Um..of course.

Monica: Why do you always judge me?

Judy: (Confused) huh? What do you mean?

Monica: I… well.. I always felt left out.

Judy: What?

Monica: (Nodding) Never mind, mom. Pretend I never said anything.

(The Dentist office)

Doctor: (Coming back into the waiting room) Mrs. Green?

Rachel: (Going over to the Doctor) Um.. It's Tribbiani.

Ross: (Sighing) Oh, God.. (Rachel glares at him)

Doctor: Well.. Looks like Emma has.. Cold feet.

Rachel: (Thinking) Uh. Can I go in there and talk to her?

Doctor: Of course!

Rachel: (Ross begins walking towards the room Emma is in) You stay here!

Ross: (Mad) I'm her real father! I should be allowed to come!

Rachel: If I let you come, will you stop being such a baby?

Ross: (Pause) I can try.

COMMERCIAL BREAK -

Chandler: (Eating the Peanut butter Pecan Pie) Wow! ( Moans) This is delicious!

Judy: Well thank you Chandler! (Turns around and whispers) or the boy who hates thanksgiving.

Jack: (messing through the boxes in the corner of the room) Monica, I saw some Maternity clothes in here the other day.. If you want to borrow them.

Monica: Wow, I'd love to, dad! (Gets up from the chair and walks towards the boxes.

Jack: (Picks up a box) here they are! (Hands Monica the box)

Monica: (Looks through the box) This is my clothes!

Jack: But it's size 25!

Monica: (Glares at him) I know! These are my clothes!

Jack: (Confused) But I thought this was your first time pregnant.

Monica: This is my first time pregnant!

Jack: (Walks away)

(Dentist)

Rachel: (Consoling Emma) Don't worry Emma.. The dentist wont try to kill you!

Emma: (Crying) You don't know that! What if you pokes the metal thing through my mouth and I bleed to death?!

Ross: Don't worry, Emma! That will never happen!

Emma: (Panicking and Sobbing) YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!!

Rachel: (Shouting) Emma! You are 12 years old, not 5! Now act like a big girl. (Emma's Crying gets louder) Nothing works with this Child!

(Six Flags great Adventure)

Joey: It wasn't even that high!

Phoebe: (Her Left arm was leaning on Joey's shoulder as she hopped with her right foot) It was 450 ft in the air, and I'm pretty sure I hurt my leg!

Joey: (Annoyed) 450 ft isn't that high, and Your foot Looks fine!

Phoebe: (Angry) It IS NOT FINE! It's So BLUE It's practically PURPLE!

Joey: No it's (Notices that the foot is blue) Yea your right. (His Phone rings) Hello? ….

Xxxx

Rachel: (On phone) Hey Joey.

Xxxx

Joey: (On phone) Hey, Rach! What's up?

Xxxx

Rachel: (on phone) I need you to come down here. Emma Is too scared to get her braces, and I need your help!

Xxxx

Joey: (On Phone) What? Your kidding, right? (Complaining)I've been at the park for about only 45 minutes, And I rode only 2 rides!

Xxxx

Rachel: (Begging) Oh, Come on, Joey! What's most important: Riding stupid rides that can risk you own life, Or Helping out your family?

Xxxx

Joey: (On Phone) Oh, All right!

Xxxx

Rachel: (On Phone) Oh, Thank you! Love ya!

Xxxx

Joey: (On Phone) You too, bye. (Hangs up)

Phoebe: Who was that?

Joey: Rachel. She wants me to help out with Emma.

Phoebe: What?! So we drove 1 hour to New Jersey, Stayed 1 hour in New Jersey, and now we have to drive back an hour to New York?

Joey: (Sighing) Yep.. (Sticks his hands in his pocket) Oh no.. (Looks through all his pockets.. quickly) oh no.

Phoebe: What?! What happen to the pockets?!

Joey: I lost My Car keys!

Phoebe: How are we going to get homes?

Joey: Well, I was hoping by car, BUT I LOST THE KEYS!

Phoebe: (Stunned) Wh.. Where was the last place you left it? (Both there eyes landed on the El Toro sign.)

COMMERCIAL BREAK

(Joey and Phoebe are in the El Toro line, shoving people out of their way to reach the front of the line)

Worker: (Notices Joey and Phoebe) Not you two again..!

Joey: (Out of breathe) I.. I forgot my car keys on one of the trains!

Worker: Well.. (looks behind him at the car station) One of the trains are still out there, so you'll have to wait.

Phoebe: We're kind of in a rush.

Worker: (Annoyed) You'll have to wait!

Joey: Come on, man! (The car arrives at the station) Can we go now?

Phoebe: (The Man opens the gate for them; Phoebe and Joey star looking around the seats) Did you find it yet?

Joey: (Looking) No!

Phoebe: Well keep checking!

(The Gellar's place; Jack and Judy are saying good bye to Monica and Chandler)

Chandler: (Shaking Jack's hand. And in his other hand is a plate with foil on top) Thank you for having us over.

Jack: (Smiling) No, thank you!

Chandler: (Smiling) No, thank you!(Starts shaking his hand more rapidly.

Jack: No.. thank you!

Chandler: (Pause) Well, ok!(Shakes his hand again)

(Camera moves to the side in which Judy and Monica are there standing)

Monica: Dinner was great, mom. (Looks down at the box next to her feet then back at Judy) And tell dad thanks for giving me back my childhood clothes.

Judy: Well, you're lucky he give them to you. We were about to sell it to the Motherhood clothing store!

Monica: (Fake smile) Well.. Dinner was great! And I think this little fetus wants more of your lasagna!

Judy: (Looks shocked) Fetus? (Stares at her stomach then at Monica) Is that what you were going to name the baby?

(The dentist office)

Rachel: (To Ross) Where the hell are they?!

Emma: Oooh! (Points to Rachel) You said the H Word!

Dentist: I guess we could just put her asleep..

Rachel: What?! No! (Hugs her daughter as if to protect her)

Ross: (Joey and Phoebe runs in) There you guys are!

Rachel: Where have you guys been?!

Joey: Well (Looks at Phoebe) She forgot the keys to the car on a roller coater. I guess it fell out of my pocket at the big drop!

Rachel: (Looks terrified) I told you those things are dangerous!

Ross: Guys..! (Points to Emma)

Joey: (Takes a while for him to get it) Oh, Right! (Everyone leaves and it's only him and Emma. He kneels down next to her) Hey Emma.

Emma: (Disgusted) What are you doing here?

Joey: (Mad) Hey! (Pause) I thought Your mom told you to be nice to me ever since we got together!

Emma: Well, she did. But It's still very weird!

Joey: (Rolls his eyes ate her) Well, Emma.. I heard you were nervous to get your braces on. Is that true?

Emma: (Stares at him, turns away, then crosses her arms) Maybe..

Joey: Well.. I'll tell you something: You see my teeth? (Shows her his teeth; Emma nods) Well, I wore braces when I was a kid.

Emma: (Makes a cute little 'o' shape with her mouth; Joey smiles at this) Really?

Joey: Yep! And It doesn't even hurt to get them on! And you see that? (Points to the television; Cartoons are on) You can watch TV while the dentist puts it on, and before you know it, It's over!

Emma: Wow!

Joey: And also, You can choose the color you want the brackets to be, and you can match with your clothes!

Emma: Awesome! (Hugs Joey) Thanks Joey! .. Dad. (She smiles as he smiles back)

Joey: They're actually really fun! (Looks at his hand then at Emma) Although.. They do take a lot of responsibility.

Emma: Like how? (Uncrosses her hands)

Joey: Uh.. There are certain foods you can't eat. Also, it's takes time to wash your teeth properly. (Emma's smile goes away) But other than that, it's so easy and fun! (Emma smiles again) So you think you're ready to get them on?

Emma: (Nods) Yep!

Joey: Ok. (He gets up) Are you sure your ok?

Emma: I'm sure! (Joey smiles)

Rachel: (He walks out of the room and into the waiting room) Oh, my god! She's not scared any more?

Joey: Nope!

Rachel: Oh,Thank you, Joey! (Kisses him than hugs him)

COMMERCIAL BREAK

ENDING CREDITS

(Emma, Joey, Ross, and Rachel are at the coffee house sitting down)

Joey: Emma, I got you a present for being such a big girl at the dentist today!

Emma: Really!? What is it? (Joey walks out of the coffee house)

Ross: (Sarcastically) Well it's a very nice present! (Rachel glares at him)

Emma: (Joey comes running in with a puppy in his hands) Aww! (Grabs the dog from Joey and holds it in her arms) Wow! Thanks dad!

Joey: You're welcome Emma.

Ross: (Stares at Emma and notices that she just called Joey dad) Dad, huh? (Looks at Joey; Joey sits down)

Emma: Well.. (She sits on the couch between Ross and Joey then puts her arms around them) You're both my dad! And I love you both so very much!

Rachel: (Looks at Ross) Wow, Ross.. Ben has two moms and Emma has two dads.. Your on fire! (Gets up from the couch and walks out the coffee house)

END

Xxxx

I hope you guys liked it! Please reply!


End file.
